


Kenny/Hins

by Anja1307



Category: Kenny/Hins
Genre: Kenny/Hins - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1307/pseuds/Anja1307
Summary: No summary
Relationships: Kenny/Hins - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Kenny/Hins

“点啊，杯pink dahlia正唔正？”

“OK啦，有翻啲水准咁窝张生。”

“啧，你啲评价真系够晒简单。试下呢杯，我至爱，the emperor，人参、姜溝埋鸡尾酒都好正。”

“哇，有少少烧喉咙啊，呢杯咁烈，系你啲老人家先中意。”

“讲咩啊你，叫你上来试酒，系你嘅荣幸啊，仲咁多意见。”

“明明系你死缠烂打求我上来嘅窝张生。”

“咩啊，有啲咁嘅事，我唔记得了。”

“唔记得啊，唔记得你同我饮晒张台啲雞尾酒。”

“饮咪饮咯，惊你啊。”

酒廊还没开业，张老板就忙着调制饮品，还拉上老公一起试酒。不过逞强归逞强，张老板喝了几杯，已经有点上头了。

“顶，个头晕晕哋。”

“哈哈哈，你都会醉？”

“仲唔系呢排帮你搞show攰亲我。”

“咁你饮多啲the emperor补翻下啦。”Kenny又拿起一杯，喂到Hins嘴边。

“最后一杯啦，再饮我真系唔得了。”Hins半推半就，把这杯喝了下去。

“饮啦饮啦，饮完你就知好味啦。”Kenny语气一如反常，跟平时的乖乖仔形象不一样。

“咦…真系晕啦，通知经理留间行政套房过夜算喇。”

“好啊。就等你呢句了。”Kenny拿出手机，WhatsApp酒店的经理留了一套房。

“慢慢…唔使急。”Kenny搂着Hins，坐私人电梯下到行政套房层。

“Thx.”Kenny一出电梯，酒店经理就已经站在那里等着给房卡了。

Hins近几年太幸福了，幸福到体重涨了那么一丢丢。Kenny搂着Hins踉踉跄跄，总算来到房间。

“唔…好晕啊，我要训教啦，听日先冲凉！”Hins想挣脱Kenny的怀抱。

“喂啊，急咩训教啊，正经嘢都未做。”

Kenny好不安分，开始亲Hins的脖子。  
“好痕啊…”Hins摇摇头。

“痕啊，咁我帮你挠下。”Kenny的手伸进Hins的衣服里，柔抚着他的背脊。

“你挠得又几舒服窝…”Hins语气软软的，就像一只小猫，在向他的主人撒娇。

Kenny进房间的时候特地按了暗黄的灯光，整个空间看起来静谧，却又带了一点情趣。Hins靠在房门，脸颊红红的，眼神迷离，两只手环在了爱人的脖子上，仿佛等待着爱人带他离开这个迷失的境地。  
“你今晚好想要咁窝张生。”

“唔…头好痛啊衰鬼。”

“OKOK，等我来解救你啦…”

Kenny由脖子吻到上嘴唇，Hins的嘴唇嘟嘟的，就像果冻一样，不过，今晚的果冻，是人参混姜味的。喝醉的人大概都如此，身体防线总是很容易被敲开，Kenny的舌头触开两排牙齿，与里面交缠起来。  
“你唔安分啊…”Hins轻握着拳头敲了敲Kenny的头。

“痴线，帮你解酒。”

“系你就快啦…咁慢吞吞。”Hins打了个酒嗝，把Kenny熏到了。

“你自己话要快㗎咋，到时唔好又话我啊。”Kenny呼吸了一口新鲜空气。

“冤气。”

Kenny不是个急性子的人，虽然嘴上说着要快，但他也不舍得对这个傻瓜粗暴起来，连解他西裤的纽扣和拉链，都是慢慢解开的。Hins整个人都抱在他身上，就在一只肉嘟嘟的考拉抱在大树上，安然的享受一切。

“来啦，听话啦，转过身埋去。”

“嗯…”醉了的Hins跟平常也不一样，听话极了，怪不得今晚有人要故意弄醉他呢。

一股凉意从后穴袭上。  
“你好衰啊，今晚特登嘅…有备而来…”

“多谢你帮我搞show啊嘛。”

面向自己的臀宛如一颗粉嫩的水蜜桃，等着人掰开感受里面juicy的果肉。Kenny将修长的手指一根又一根的伸入缝隙，逐渐感受里面的柔软。  
本来贴上房门的Hins，遭到爱人的试探后，身体开始摇动起来，嘴上难耐的呻吟出来。  
“呜…你仲唔入来…”  
“想磨死我啊…呜…”

“来啦。”  
Kenny有意将这缠绵的时刻延长，分身先扶进去了一半。  
“啊…”Hins两手撑着门，一半的涌入，已经快让他坚持不住，臀自动抬往分身的方向。  
“乖，你饮醉酒真系好听话咯…”  
肿胀的分身抽插起来，每次深入都无限靠近敏感点。身下的水声潺潺，身前的人已经快溃不成军。  
“啊…呜…你快啲全部入来啦…我就来…到了…啊…”

“叫下我个花名先，求下我或者我会应承你～”

“啊…大斌斌啊？”

“乖啦。”

分身终于贯穿了这颗多汁的水蜜桃。  
后穴紧紧抓住分身，没有让它离开的意思。Kenny扶着Hins的腰肢，大抽大合起来。再温柔的人，攻占起来一点也不手软。后穴的敏感点一次又一次的被深深刺中，快感如电流涌上Hins的脑袋，提高了呻吟声的分贝。  
“太深了…啊…就到了…”  
听着爱人的独特的喘息呻吟，Kenny两手环上，抱紧他，意欲和他一起攀上欲望的巅峰。  
“啊…哥哥…”Hins被上身被抱得紧紧的，下身被疯狂的侵占着，无处发泄，竟连这个昵称都冒了出来。  
“乖，哥哥马上给你。”Kenny咬上爱人的肩膀，给爱人加多了一重枷锁，身下的力度也是有增无减，狠劲的碾压爱人，誓要他溃不成军。 意乱情迷之间，Kenny将解酒的热流全数注入，而房门前也染上了一滩白。Hins整个人瘫软在Kenny怀里，圆圆的头埋在胸肌里。

“不晕了，我醒酒了…”


End file.
